Remain with Me
by LunarEclipse20
Summary: {FranceXReader} Through out the centuries, France was always alone, and the only one he had ever learned to truly care for was dead and gone. Every human he had became close to passed away. Their lifetime seemed like a few years in his eyes. He came to accept the fact that it wasn't possible for a country to love someone. At least that's what he thought...
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love the fifth episode of hetalia: The beautiful world. Even though it makes me feel a bit sad, I absolutely love it. It inspired me what to write this story about.I do not own hetalia or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy :-3

* * *

France watched as the sun began to set in Paris. He took a sip from the wine glass in his hand. Almost every evening he'd come onto his balcony and drink some wine while watching the city begin to wind down. He would always spot couples walking hand in hand around the city. It made him feel quite lonely sometimes, but he had adjusted to the feeling. Love was constantly around him wherever he went, and that forced him to get used to the feeling that he could never love anyone. He stopped sipping as the sound of a cell phone buzzing cut through the air. Lowering the glass slowly, France picked up his phone and glared when he saw the caller id.

"What do you want?" he said sighing into the phone.

"W-Well…I needed to ask you for a favor", England uneasily said.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is this 'favor'?"

"A friend of mine is going to be in your land for business… and I was… wondering if you'd accompany her"

His mouth dropped open. Why did England trust him all of a sudden?

"Why are you asking me to do that? Can you not do it yourself?"

"Some work arose for me to do. I thought since you knew the streets of France the best you were the best choice"

"…Why do you trust me all of a sudden? Especially with a lady in the country of love"

"I really doubt you'd try to do something inappropriate to her. You can't be that much of a disgusting frog"

France chuckled lowering his voice.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty 'disgusting' frog"

He made sure to emphasize disgusting. England sighed.

"Just shut up and answer the door"

France peaked over the balcony to see a taxi taking off. Quickly, he hurried downstairs with the phone in his hand. He opened the door and his eyes flew open. In the doorway was a stunning young woman. She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop. England began talking from the phone starting to tell France who she was.

"Now, the young lady is _ _ and she-!"

Before he could finish France ended the call still gazing at the woman on his doorstep. _ gazed back at him, but stopped when she realized she had been staring. She let out an embarrassed chuckle saying, "H-Hello, I'm _. May I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

_'s voice echoed through his mind. It was like sweet music to the French man's ears. Everything about her seemed so familiar...had he met her before? No...He would've remembered...right? He wanted to continue admiring her beauty, but knew he would scare her if he did.

"...you may", he whispered still stunned by her. France moved to the side. She smiled and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. He observed as she slowly stepped into his home. _ looked around the large house amazed. It was so grand and large, but it seemed to have a strange feeling. A lonely aura loomed through the sunset lit house. France closed the doors behind her.

"…Do you live here alone?" she asked quietly.

"Oui…is something wrong?" he noticed her tone.

"No…it just seems like such a large home for just you"

"Ah, it used to seem lonely, but I adjusted to it"

_ nodded taking in the home's aura. France saw her expression turn sad, and decided to change the mood.

"How about I show you where you will be sleeping", he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. France led her upstairs and down a long hall. Pictures of French scenery lined one side while doors the other.

They finally came up to a door at the end of it. As he opened it and walked inside her mouth dropped open. It was a large and very lavish bedroom and resembled a mini palace. Then again his whole house basically was. France chuckled at her facial expression.

"The restroom is through that door in the corner. Also, this room has one of the best views", he told her while walking over to two French doors. Curiously, she followed. He opened the doors, and they both stood there silently gazing at the city starting to light up. It seemed almost like a dream to _. She couldn't wait to explore the streets of Paris. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the man next to her. The streets weren't the only thing she was interested in though…

France caught her staring and smiled. She looked down with a slight blush on her face.

"We'll begin our adventures tomorrow", he sighed happily.

"Thanks again, France"

"You are very welcome _", and with that he left the room so she could get situated.


	3. Chapter 3

_ felt sunlight beat down on her face. Trying to escape it, she turned towards her side table, and slowly slid her eyes open. There sat a single red rose that was so perfectly shaped and pigmented it almost seemed unreal. _ sat up, carefully grabbed it, and sniffed it. It was definitely real. The sweet scent made a small smile appear on her face. She remembered what it symbolized and her mind began to wonder to thoughts of Francis. England had warned her that France may come off as a pervert, but also mentioned that deep inside he really wasn't 'as bad as he seems to be'. Suddenly, realization hit her like a truck. She eyed the clock on the wall. It was already 1 pm! The day was almost over. _ quickly jumped out of bed placing the rose back in the small vase. She got dressed and ran downstairs as fast as she could.

France flinched when she came speeding into the kitchen. Panting, she leaned against an island.

"Ah, Bonjour _"

In between pants she managed to say, "Good day Francis. I'm sorry I slept in so late"

"It's okay; we still have the whole rest of the day to explore!"

Slowing down her breath, she sat down nodding. He placed a plate of food in front of her. _ looked up at him surprised.

"I made you breakfast- or rather lunch?" he said sitting in front of her. Her mouth watered at the scent of the meal. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' before diving into her plate. He chuckled and began eating his own meal.

After eating the two went out into the streets of Paris. They peaked into shops, but window shopped half of the time. Though most of the time Francis was talking about the history of the city. _ enjoyed learning about the history, and always showed a large amount of interest in it. Quickly, they both became more open with each other. They would smile at each other and even hold a gaze. He even made her giggle at a few jokes he made. The duo blended in perfectly with all the other couples roaming the city. _ enjoyed getting to know him better, and he enjoyed his time with her too.

At the moment, they were sitting at a small café eating desserts and chatting. _ noticed the sun starting to set.

"The sun is setting", she said gazing at the sky.

"Ah, it is!" France responded. He quickly signaled the waiter over, paid for the meal, and stood grabbing his coat. She watched him with a puzzled expression on her face. Turning towards her, he held out his hand smiling.

"We must hurry, mon cherie!"

Unsurely, she placed her hand in his palm. France pulled her up from her seat and began to gently pull her down the street. His fast paced walk became run, and soon he was sprinting.

"W-Where are we going?!"

"You will see!"

_ continued to let him practically drag her through the city. The Eiffel tower slowly came into view, and she realized exactly where they were going. He slowed his pace as he led her into the elevator. As the doors slowly closed she walked so she was standing beside him.

The small room was silent while they went up. They both would exchange glances while the other wasn't. _ looked down at her shoes.

"…Why did you want to take me here so badly?"

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, and she snapped her head up. Only a few inches separated their bodies.

"You will know why as soon as we get to the top", he whispered smirking. _ looked away blushing slightly, and praying he wouldn't notice her face. She heard him let out a deep chuckle and a small 'How cute'. Her blush increased. The doors slowly opened getting both of their attention. He walked out of the elevator and stopped in the center of the floor. She cautiously walked out, but froze when she looked around. The sky was painted a combination of light purple, orange, and sky blue. As the sun continued to lower lights began appearing all over the city. France glanced over at _, and smiled when he noticed her state of awe. He had enjoyed his day with her very much. There weren't many times that he would genuinely have a great time with someone. He didn't expect some woman to just come along and change that.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next five days, Francis and _ traveled to many cities in France to view landmarks. They went to _Basilique du Sacré-Cœur, Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile_ , and many others. Also, during that week she continued to wake up to roses. The first day she got one and second three, third five and fourth seven, fifth nine and today she received eleven. Whenever she'd count them she would get butterflies in her stomach. The larger the number got, the more she fell for the French man. At the same time Francis was slowly falling for her too. She made the loneliness that lurked inside him disappear. After they arrived home from another day of sight seeing, France decided to cook dinner for them. _ was trying to assist him by cutting up vegetables, but she was struggling majorly.

"So how do you like my home, _?" France asked trying to break the sudden silence

"It's so lovely, huge, and always smells quite nice! Eh, but I guess that's what happens when you keep fresh roses all around inside your home"

France continued cooking with a growing smile on his face.

"I don't keep roses all around inside here…"

_ looked at his back confused. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"I just keep them in your room"

She was still puzzled by his words.

"But…why?"

France chuckled at her confusion and walked over so he was behind her.

"Why not? A beauty deserves to wake up to a beauty, no?"

_ didn't know what to say. Her cheeks turned a light pink, but quickly went red when she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hm? Are you in need of some assistance? Do you need help, a sharper knife…or even air?" he whispered the last part into her ear. _ suddenly noticed she had been holding her breath and exhaled fastly.

"H-Help will do" she squeaked.

He chuckled and placed his hands over hers. Skillfully, he began to cut the vegetables. France finished cutting them in a flash, but kept his hands on top of hers. His warm breathe tickled _'s neck. Thoughts ran wildly through her head. _What was he doing? What was he thinking? What's going to happen next?_

She felt him wrap his left arm around her waist, and looked down at it. Her right hand was then lifted causing her to hastily look over her shoulder. France's eyes slowly slid closed as he placed a long soft kiss on her hand. The sight made her blush fade slightly. Instead of looking up at him embarrassed she just gazed at him longingly. When his eyes slid open he looked down at her with the same expression. He quickly released her grabbing the cutting board and heading over to where he was before. He kept his eyes on the food and didn't glance over at her once. France let out a small sigh. Whenever he even slightly revealed his feelings for her he would always remember that they could truly never be. She only stood there wondering why their intimacies ended so soon. _ wished it would've continued.

* * *

Number of red rose(s) meaning

one rose: Love at first sight

three: each rose stands for a word in 'I love you'

five: I love you very much

seven:infatuation

nine: Together for the rest of our days

eleven: I treasure you


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this story, but I'm back now with a new chapter. I don't own hetalia or any of the characters. :-3

* * *

There were two more days left before _'s meeting. Francis had continued to take her to many spectacular locations in his country, but his thoughts just kept bothering him.

_In two days _ will be leaving._

Even if he did confess his love for her and she accepted…Francis would be constantly reminded that their time together wouldn't be forever. He felt helpless every time that thought popped into his mind. It was the first time he had truly fell madly in love with someone. Francis knew if he gave her his heart she would have it even after she'd pass away. He didn't know how he'd survive without her there…

"Francis?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at the young woman beside him. _ was curiously gazing up at him, and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you alright? You were staring off blankly"

"…I'm…fine. I was just…thinking"

He gave her a small smile trying to make it seem like he was fine. She just nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the sight before her. At the moment they were about to enter _Notre-Dame de Paris._ The two had stopped to admire the outside of the cathedral, but that's when she noticed Francis staring blankly.

Breaking the silence, France asked, "…Did you enjoy yourself today, _?"

They had also gone to the _Château de Vincennes_ earlier that day. A grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, but I've enjoyed all my days here so far"

"…That is good…You should enjoy life to its fullest…"

She took note of his sad tone, and went silent. _ had noticed whenever they would speak of her time here her companion's mood would change. It puzzled her why it bothered him so much. Could it be that he liked her too…?_ shook the thought out of her head. In her mind, there was no way he could've fallen for her also.

The drive home was very silent. It seemed like they both had something to say, but neither had the guts to speak. France noticed this uncomfortable tension first. Half of the drive home he had been battling in his mind about revealing his feelings to _. On one side he felt like a shy scared boy afraid to love, and on the other he wanted to show her all the love and adoration he held for her. When he finally decided to speak up they had arrived at his home and _ was already on her way to the front door. Francis quickly left his car and was running towards her. He gently grabbed her right hand stopping her. She turned to him confused and gasped out loud when he suddenly pulled her into an embrace. _ heard the rumbling in his chest as he chuckled at her gasp. She buried her face into his chest and hugged back. They stood there in an embrace for a second before she managed to slip out of his arms. She looked up at him curiously, and he smirked walking towards her. _ backed up until she was against the door. Only an inch separated the two. Francis leaned down placing a long kiss on her neck. At the same time he was unlocking the door. As soon as it was unlocked and opened he pulled away slightly whispering, "Courir~{1}"

Without a second thought, _ bolted into the house and up the stairs giggling. Francis snickered shutting the door and ran upstairs after her. He saw her run into her room and followed. Before she could the door he was at her doorway. _ let out a small squeak jumping onto the bed and under her sheets. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, Francis laughed at her actions.

"Why are you hiding _?~"

He walked over to the end of the bed and began crawling on it. She peaked up from the blankets and froze turning red.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?~" he cooed looking down at her. _ didn't know what was making her more flustered. It was either the smooth tone of his voice or the way he was hovering above her. Francis smirked down at her and began lightly caressing her face with one hand. He couldn't help but to admire how alluring she looked at the moment. Her hair was splayed out on the bed, a light blush dusted her cheeks, and her eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight that flooded in from the window.

"Your beauty will never fade _", he muttered. His smirk slowly faded away at his own words. The thoughts of her passing away some day entered his mind once more.

_You can't love a human. Her death will just lead to a large heartbreak._

He moved so he sat at the edge of her bed. _ watched as he stared at the floor sadly. When she was about to ask what was wrong he stood.

"You should…get some sleep"

As he began walking out of the bedroom, _ said, "…I just don't get it. What is a guy like you doing living alone in a large home like this? I at least expected you to have a girlfriend, lover, or even wife"

He stopped moving, but didn't turn to face her.

"…In order to even have anyone of those…I'd first have to find someone to truly love"

"…Why haven't you?"

There was a long moment of silence in the room. He knew they could never be. As much as he loved her, he knew it would be torture if the person who owned his heart died. France glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Love isn't possible for everyone", he said before walking out of the room. Later that night, Francis lied in his bed thinking_. Her eyes, smile, voice and laugh are just all so gorgeous._ She would take away the French man's breath with just a mere smile or giggle. France covered his eyes with his hand. Why did he have to love her so much?

* * *

1: run


	6. Chapter 6

The fact that _ would be leaving soon lingered in the back of his mind the whole time she was here. He never liked thinking of the day she'd leave. It caused him to feel emptiness in his chest. Her meeting was tomorrow, and she would be leaving the evening the next day. France wanted to take her somewhere absolutely spectacular for her last day sightseeing, but they didn't have much time before she had to prepare for tomorrow. On top of that, it was lightly sprinkling rain, and the sky was a faint grey. He was sitting in his living room wondering where he should take her. A feeling of loneliness made its way into his heart. Whenever he would try to decide he began to feel depressed that someday _ would pass away, and he'd still be here. Memories of his deceased comrades appeared in his mind. He placed his hands over his ears as if to block them out. The sound of _'s sweet voice cutting through the air pushed him over the edge.

"Francis? Is something wrong?"

He ran out of the house grabbing his coat on the way.

"Francis!" he heard _ yell before slamming the front door shut. In a rage of emotions he began running through the streets. Different feelings ran through his head, but overall he was upset. He was upset that every human friend he made would die someday, but mostly that his dear _ would pass away and never be by his side again. France would still remain being a lonely soul through out the years. His feet splashed through large puddles as he began to run faster. Meanwhile, _ was chasing after him. There was a large distance in between the two, but she continued to sprint after him. She was confused and surprised by his actions, and desired to know what was going on. When she got to the end of the street he was nowhere to be seen. _ looked to her left, right, and then straight forward. She began running straight forward towards where she predicted was the French man's location.

France gazed sadly at the city below as he leaned against the railing of the Eiffel tower. The dark cold appearance of the land seemed to match his emotions perfectly. He began to think of another girl who had meant a lot to him. Jeanne d'arc. It felt as though she was standing beside him.

_"Quel est le sens de votre fuyant? {1}"_

"..._va mourir un jour{2}..."

_"...Pourquoi serait-elle? {3}"_

A confused expression crossed his face. Before he could ask what she meant, a voice cut through the air.

"Francis"

A weak smile appeared on his face, but he didn't turn to face her.

"_", he whispered.

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"…it's nothing to worry about"

There was a long silence before she responded.

"…Why do you make it seem like you're so different from everyone else?"

He didn't answer.

"…You once said love isn't possible for everyone, but that's not true…There is someone out there for everyone…including you"

He huffed and looked down with a sad smile on his face. Water droplets dripped from his blond locks, and fell to the ground below.

"If you really believe so who is this someone?"

_ fell silent. France thought he had finally silenced her…but he was wrong.

"Me"

His head snapped up at her voice.

"I'm in love with you Francis!" she yelled flustered.

The sad smile on his face melted away and was replaced with shock.

"_..." he whispered turning towards her. She wanted to hide her red face, but continued to stare into the French man's eyes. France walked over and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Je t'aime trop, _ ... Plus que vous ne pourriez même imaginer… {4}"

She heard his voice begin to weaken and his grip tighten. Concerned, _ looked up at him. She was met with two watery blue orbs.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly afraid she had done something to upset him.

"I…I-I don't want you to die…I want you to remain by my side _" he told her while holding back tears. Her eyes widened at his words. She couldn't believe it. The flirty and usually cheerful France was on the verge of tears just because he didn't want her to die…wait what? He buried his head in the crook of her neck. She stood there puzzled at why he thought she would die.

"Um…Francis?"

He made a quiet noise to tell her he was listening.

"…You do know I'm an island…right?"

France removed his head from her neck and stared at her.

"What?!"

She chuckled at his state of utter shock.

"B-But how?! I have never seen you at a world meeting before, and I would've definitely remembered you if I did!"

"When I was younger, England said I didn't have to go to world meetings, but when I heard the meeting was going to be held here I decided to go. I really wanted to see some of the sights"

France was silent for a second before snickering annoyed.

"Ohohoho, so he's been hiding you from me! I will make sure to-!"

He was cut off by _ slamming her lips onto his. Thoughts of revenge slowly faded from his mind and he began to kiss back. The contact seemed to warm both of their hearts. She pulled away slightly while whispering, "Now, what was that about me remaining by your side?"

He smiled and the two shared a kiss once more. All that was on his mind was his future to come with _, and murdering England for trying to keep her away.

* * *

This isn't the final chapter! The meeting still has to take place! Sorry if my translations are wrong. I don't know much French.(*sigh* It's situations like this that make me question my foreign language skills).

{1}: What is the meaning of your fleeing?

{2}: Will die one day

{3}: Why would she?

{4}: I love you too...more than you could even imagine...


	7. Chapter 7

France sat at the head of the long table. He greeted every country that entered the meeting room…well almost every country. When England walked in a smirk crossed the French man's face. England frowned when he noticed that _ was nowhere to be seen. He stormed over to France.

"Where is she?!"

"Ah, the black sheep of Europe has finally arrived"

"Where is she you bloody git?!"

The meeting room doors swung open.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice said.

All the countries looked over toward the person. They all took in the sight of the young woman walking toward France. Prussia and Spain chuckled looking at their friend.

"That is a good-looking frau you got there" Prussia told him.

"I didn't know _ was your amiga!" Spain added.

"Ohohoho, she is a lot more than my friend. Excuse me", France smiled standing up from his seat. He embraced her tightly before they both sat down.

"_", England said getting her attention.

"Hey Iggy!" she cheerfully responded. Some countries giggled at his pet name.

"You will refer to me as England during the meeting, yes?" he told her flustered.

"Oh…okay…"

During most of the meeting England watched annoyed as France would caress and cuddle _.

Right when he was about to plant a kiss on her cheek Arthur threw a paper airplane hitting Francis in the cheek.

"I would prefer not to see what happens behind closed doors! Don't do something so inappropriate _!"

"S-Sorry England", _ said quietly.

France chuckled causing both of them to look towards him. He leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Calm down 'Iggy'. Stop being so…uptight~ release the reigns a bit"

"Do not call me that, and I did loosen 'the reigns' Frog! I let her come to France did I not?! I could've said not to!"

France sent him an icy cold glare at sat up.

"You hid her from me before this trip!"

"I hid her with reason! I know what you're capable of! Most countries in this room know too!"

England quickly stood and turned to the rest of the countries.

"Who in this room actually trusts France?!"

Many different answers came from them.

"He's a pretty okay guy once you get to know him", Prussia said.

"He doesn't seem like that much of bastard, but he's still really creepy", Romano huffed.

"Dudes not that bad", America added.

"Eh, I'm not sure…Remember Napoleon?" Austria mumbled.

The countries began to argue amongst themselves, and soon the whole room was in an uproar.

_ sat there quietly observing how quickly this all started.

_"Ah, maybe this is why England suggested I don't come to meetings…"_

Her attention was suddenly drawn toward the French and English men choking each other.

"Why does it bother you so much that she has fallen for me!?"

"It doesn't bother me one bit you git! She can fall for whoever she bloody wants to fall for! I'm just suspicious of your interest for her! Why after thousands of years are you suddenly deciding to get into a relationship?! Do you desire some type of permanent bed mate?!"

"IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

England stopped attempting to choke him and froze. Both _ and England stared at him with wide eyes.

"I have finally fallen for someone who will stay with me for as long as we exist…endless love…It's what I've always wanted", he muttered the last part.

England glanced over at _ who was gazing up at France. Her eyes held so much affection and love. He sighed and walked so he was in between them. They looked at him confused. He grabbed one of each of their hands, and placed them together.

"If you really feel that strongly about each other don't let me get it the way", England muttered. France looked at him shocked before looking at _.

"But I swear if you ever hurt her emotionally and or physically you'll be a black and blue frog, got it?"

France shot him a look.

"Why would I?"

She smiled at him and interlaced their fingers.

"Thanks Iggy"

"Don't call me that here!"

France and _ chuckled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'll be staying here a little bit longer"

England raised an eyebrow.

"How much is a little bit longer?"

"About a month"

"WHAT?!"

Another argument arose.

Later that evening, Francis took _ out to his rose garden for a surprise. She followed as he led her deeper into the garden. He walked in front of her hiding something. France suddenly stopped and she stopped also. They were now standing in the middle of a gazebo.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay a little longer _. I feel as though I can't live without you now"

Her face turned slightly red as he continued.

"I know this kind of soon, but…I was wondering if you'd be…willing to come live with me?"

_'s eyes went wide, but before she could respond he spoke.

"I-Iknowyouhaveyourdutiesforyourisland, England willdefinetlynotapproveofit, andyouprobablydon'twanttolivewithmeperma-!"

"Okay"

He froze but didn't turn around.

"…Excuse-moi?"

"I can fly back to Island Name whenever I have certain assignments, and I'll find some way to calm Arthur down. So… Sure. Why not?" she nonchalantly said smiling.

She heard a chuckle come from the French man.

"_ you've truly made me very happy. Ah, and since we have plenty of time I want to give you all of this"

He turned to her with a single rose in his hand. She took the rose and furrowed her brows.

" 'All' of this?"

Francis laughed at her tone and motioned towards the multiple vases filled with ten roses in each circling around them. _ looked around before going silent.

"…How many roses…are on this gazebo?"

"Exactly one-hundred and one"

"One-hundred…and one?"

"Mhm", he motioned towards the rose she was holding. _ smiled at him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Though I feel not even roses can express my feelings for you", he told her.

"Je t'aime{1}", she whispered causing him to crack a smile.

"Moi aussi Je t'aime{2}", he responded leaning closer. As their lips met, Francis could already picture his bright future with _. He couldn't wait for the day he'd give her one-hundred and eight roses.

* * *

This ending was really fluffy and I didn't even realize it until after...oh well. I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to request the next tale in the reviews or on the poll on my profile.

P.S. One-hundred and one roses means 'My one and only love', and if you desire knowing what one-hundred and eight means... look it up. ;-)

{1}: I love you

{2}: I love you too


End file.
